


A Place to Land

by unforgetabELLE



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged Up, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, proposal, random Anastasia reference in there too because why no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgetabELLE/pseuds/unforgetabELLE
Summary: Alya stared up at the flashing screen, her eyes repeatedly skipping between two different departures as the board scrolled through the day’s flights. One to St. Petersburg, the other to Vienna. Both left in thirty minutes, one headed where she should go and one where she wanted to go.~~~~How much longer are you in Vienna?~My gig is for another two weeks. Why?~~~~How would you like an unexpected guest?~Depends. Is she a redhead? I have a soft spot for redheads ;)





	A Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Poppins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Poppins/gifts).



Alya stared up at the flashing screen, her eyes repeatedly skipping between two different departures as the board scrolled through the day’s flights. One to St. Petersburg, the other to Vienna. Both left in thirty minutes, one headed where she  _ should _ go and one where she  _ wanted _ to go. 

Resigning herself to the option she knew would win out in the end, she walked to sit in her terminal, took out her phone and texted Nino. Pausing only momentarily to gaze at the lock screen, a sunny picture of them both in Barcelona taken months before, she quickly opened up the messenger app and started typing.

**_How much longer are you in Vienna?_ **

**_My gig is for another two weeks._**  His reply took no more than a minute to come through and Alya smiled, leaning back into her seat. They were in the same time zone for once, but it was nearly 10 in the morning. There was only one reason Nino would be awake at that time on a Saturday, and it was because he was stalking her flight progress. Three years of a long distance relationship, each of them jetting off to often-times far flung places, and Nino still insisted on having detailed flight numbers and schedules of her travels. Without fail, he would track her progress until she reached her destination and called to check in. Her parents often joked that they never needed to worry about her travels because she had an ever present vigilante in Nino. 

Her boyfriend wore the label with pride, and while she rolled her eyes at times, Nino was always quick to remind her of when she got stranded on a layover in southern India during monsoon season. Without cell service, and the wifi down, Alya had been sure she would be stuck in the country indefinitely, certainly missing Marinette’s line debut two days later. Nino, having tracked her progress, wasted no time in booking her a train north to an area where flights were not grounded and got her a one-way ticket to Paris. When a member of the airport staff had called for her and then proceeded to hand her a print out of the messengered tickets they received from Nino, Alya had never before been so grateful for Nino’s quirk. 

With anyone else, his behaviour might seen crazy, but with Alya flying across the world constantly, to far off and sometimes to unfriendly regions, she knew it was his little way of looking out for her from afar. Besides, crazy was normal for them. And without Nino, Alya would have missed her best friend’s debut as a fashion designer. Without him, Alya would be traveling the word listlessly. She may not have an apartment as home base, but she had a Nino. He was her place to land, always. Her home, and she hadn’t been home in months.

The Austria flight was looking more and more appealing by the second. 

**_Why?_** Nino texted again. She knew his schedule, so he (correctly) assumed there was an ulterior motive to her questioning. 

**_How would you like an unexpected guest?_ **

Alya held her breath, watching as his typing bubbles appeared on screen.

**_Depends. Is she a redhead? I have a soft spot for redheads ;)_ **

Alya smiled at the comment. She’d known Nino for over a decade. He didn’t have a soft spot for redheads. He had a soft spot for her.

**_She’s currently veering dangerously towards a copper-head_ ** _ , _ she typed back with a grimace.  **_Too much time in that Moroccan sun._ **

Alya grabbed a wayward curl, pulling it taut and nearly doubling its length. Morocco had been surprisingly humid during her time there and extremely sunny. Her mother would scold her SPF usage to see how dark her complexion had turned, and her hair, usually a subtle auburn, had lightened considerably. While she usually passed as brunette in most lights, there was no denying the decidedly orange turn her hair had taken. 

**_A little more foxy than normal?_ **

His reply came and Alya snorted out loud, drawing a bemused glance from those sitting near her. The word “foxy” took on an entirely new meaning between the two of them and Alya couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the reference. One halloween when they’d both happened to be in the US for work, she‘d thought it’d be funny to dress up and partake in the holiday. Finding a cute little fox onesie, she bought a box of temporary hair dye to match the orange color scheme. The hair dye, as it happened, was  _ not _ temporary. Nor was Nino’s memory of the incident. Still, remembering him coming home to their apartment and finding her snuggled in the pajamas, with a matching turtle pair for him, was one she cherished. They leaned into the American tradition, watching zombie movies and handing out candy to the never-ending stream of trick-or-treaters that knocked on their door. Better to reminisce on the night itself than on the true horror that came days later when, her hair still orange, a bemused Nino fished the dye box out of the trash and read out her fate. 

Choosing to ignore his bait, she responded. 

**_Nothing a nice dose of Viennese winter won’t cure_ **

**_Nah ;),_** his text came through with a wink. **_I’ll pass. Wouldn’t want to make my girlfriend jealous_**

Alya felt her face drop into a deadpan expression as she responded.

**_I think she’d be okay with it_ **

**_I think she has an assignment in St. Petersburg for the next month,_ ** Nino shot back.  **_If my calculations are correct, she’s on her way there right now._ **

**_Not if she changes course to Vienna_ **

**_Alya_ **

**_Nino_ **

**_You_ ** **are** **_on your way to St. Petersburg, right?_ **

She pursed her lips, looking up that the monitor that proudly displayed a departing flight to Russia, already starting to board, but felt her eyes wander to the terminal across the way. How hard would a ticket transfer  _ really _ be? Would it hurt to at least check and see if there were seats available?

**_Yes_ ** **,** she finally texted back, resigned.  **_But I_ ** **could** **_be on my way to Vienna. I’m in Prague. It’s a short flight from here!_ **

**_Alya, don’t_ ** , his response came almost instantaneously and Alya felt a pout start to form on her face. Her boarding group was called and she reluctantly shouldered her bag and stood in line. Just to rub salt in the wound, she ended up directly behind a couple, arms wrapped around each other as they giggled at something on the girl’s phone. Alya’s own side felt dramatically cold watching them, but she tried not to be too bitter. How many times had she stood with Nino exactly the same way? Gushing over some comments on her articles or listening along to a new mix he’d pieced together? She’d inevitably laugh at something he said, triggering a chain of events so reliable she could set her watch by it. 

_ His hand would squeeze her side. She’d look up with a smile. He’d place a kiss on the tip of her nose. She’d crinkle it in response and then frown until he gave her a proper kiss _ .

Someone else might call it predictable, but Alya called it tradition. They’re own little ritual. It had been over a year since she’d been in Paris and seen her family, almost a year since she’d seen Marinette, and four months since she’d seen Nino. She’d been so far from any semblance of home for so long. For someone many would consider rootless, Alya craved her traditions, especially with Nino.

**_We haven’t been this close in forever._** Alya knew her whine would be easily detected through text, but she didn’t care. She rarely whined.  Not a needy person in general, the sentiment carried over to how she was in a relationship. It was a big part of the reason why she and Nino could be apart for long periods without either of them going insane. They found contentment in each other no matter the distance. Even the months they lived side by side, neither was attached at the hip, easily sharing their time while still remaining independent people over all. He was her complement in every way. They both valued their space just as much as their intimacy.

And when they were apart, even in the moments she missed him like crazy, she had very much a ‘keep calm and carry on’ attitude. They were solid, and he was only a phone call away. Their separations were always temporary, and as far flung as they traveled, home was always a call, or a plane, away.

Still, even the calm and collected Alya Cesaire gave in and whined every once in a while when she missed her boyfriend. Balance was the key to any relationship, after all. 

**_Don’t you miss me?_** She asked, trying to suppress her smile as his response came immediately.

 ** _That’s a ridiculous question_** **,** the green dialogue bubble popped up, followed aggressively by two more. **_I haven’t seen you in months,_** the second read before being pushed up by a third. **_I missed you as soon as you stepped on the plane in August._**

**_Then it’s decided. I’ll see you in Vienna!_ **

**_Alya, no. You have to go to St. Petersburg._** Nino’s messaged pinged as she handed her passport to the smiling flight attendant. ** _You already accepted the contract. Isn’t this the story for that anthropology magazine you’re trying to work for?_**

**_Yes…_ **

**_And you’re just going to, what? Not do it?_ ** Nino’s messages started coming in with a fury, but Alya was having far too much fun to break the news that she was already on the plane.

**_Alya Charlot Cesaire_ ** , he spelled her full name deliberately.  **_Are you running AWAY from a story?_ **

**_No._ ** She typed back insistently, annoyance at his accusation pricking even as she knew he was baiting her.  **_I’d be running TOWARDS my boyfriend_ **

**_What happened?_ **

**_Why does something have to have happened?_ ** She asked as she walked onto the already crowded plane, making her way slowly towards the budget seats in the back. A seat was a seat, and for a two hour flight, she was not paying a 150% markup for the promise of 2 centimeters more legroom. 

**_Because Alya Charlot Cesaire does not run from her responsibilities, and she never breaks a commitment once made._** Nino wrote back. **_How do you think I convinced her to stick with this travel weary DJ?_**

 ** _1.Stop referring to me by my full name, you weirdo. I feel like my mother is scolding me._** Alya rolled her eyes, typing in her second to the list before stowing her bag in the overhead and falling into her seat with a plop. **_2.Let me live my life_**

The last of her row to arrive, Alya sunk into her aisle seat and buckled up. Sharing a polite smile with her row mates to be civil, she quickly turned back to her phone to protect herself from opening up the floor for any airplane-small-talk--arguably, the worst incarnation of the discourse.  

**_And you’re stuck with ME_ ** **,** she added after Nino hadn’t responded in a few minutes.  **_Which is why I’ll see you in Vienna in a few hours. BYE!_ **

**_Alya_ ** **,** his answer came instantly, but she didn’t respond.

**_ALYA_ ** **,** he tried again.  **_DO NOT GO TO VIENNA_ **

**_Why :(_** , she shot back. ** _I’ve never been to Vienna! It’ll be educational!_**

She saw his typing bubbles pop up, but didn’t give him the chance to interject.

**_I can even make a few blog posts about it_ ** **,** she wrote. **_Come on. Show me around your home of the last few months!_ **

His typing progress appeared and disappeared a few times before his answer came through.

**_Alya, no_ ** **,** he finally responded, just when Alya started to worry she had actually managed to convince him. Nino appeared to be soft spoken to most people, but Alya knew he was as stubborn as she was once he made up his mind. For her entertainment value that morning, she was counting on it. 

**_Please?_ **

**_No_ **

**_Nino :(_ **

**_No_ **

**_Pleeeaaassseee???_ ** She added the letters to draw out her whine, and smiled when she saw his response hesitate.

**_...No?_ **

Alya chuckled, mentally amending her earlier evaluation of Nino’s resolve. He was stubborn...until it came to her. 

**_:D That was practically a maybe_ **

**_That was my will weakening as I imagined your damn pleading eyes_ ** , he responded,  **_And that stupidly cute dimple you get in your left cheek when you pout._ ** Alya could practically see him now, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose with a sigh. 

**_God dammit, Alya!_ **

**_Admit it,_ ** she texted back, smile on her face in full force now.  **_You miss me_ **

**_I have admitted it_ ** , he wrote back. **_In this very conversation, no less_ **

She felt a soft smile come to her face, as she leaned back into the seat. The flight attendants were saying something over the loudspeaker now, but she was only paying attention to Nino.

**_Doesn’t mean I think you should come to Vienna_ **

**_But, Niiinnnnoooooo_ **

**_Stop_ ** **.** **_You have a job to do_ ** , his response came through, and Alya knew instantly she was dealing with serious Nino now. One after another, the statements popped up in her messenger.

**_You have contacts waiting for you_ **

**_People you’ve been emailing for months in preparation for this_ **

**_People who trust you_ **

**_People whose story you promised to tell_ **

**_Are you really going to up and desert them?_ **

**_:(_** Alya texted back with a sigh, and though Nino had ended her fun, her heart warmed. He got it. He understood why it mattered; understood the compulsion she felt to explore the world, telling people’s stories. He understood _her_ , even in the moments she really wished she could be the type of person to throw responsibility to the wind and go see her love.

**_Just two more months_ ** , he wrote, instantly consoling.  **_We’re going to spend all of February together in Reykjavik. 28 whole days. You’ll be sick of me by the end._ **

**_Impossible_ ** , she wrote back.  **_I will never get sick of you. Of that, I am positive._ **

Her neighbor opened the visor on the window, and a flash of gold on her finger urged her to add,  **_And I have a ring on my finger to prove it_ **

**_You have my class ring--which you stole--on your finger_ ** , his response came, and Alya imagined Nino rolling his eyes on the other end. 

**_Same thing_ **

**_Absolutely NOT the same thing,_ ** Nino wrote, taking her bait as he always did. **_(And when I offer you the real thing, you better act excited, and not like we’ve been engaged since uni)_ **

It was an open joke with their friends and families about when the two would ‘settle down’. To Alya, it really didn’t matter. Nino was her other half, and everyone who was important knew that. She didn’t need a slip of paper or a party to announce that to the world. Nino, on the other hand, took the topic of their marriage very seriously. While he hadn’t proposed to her in so many words, Alya never doubted the inevitability of their marriage. The official commitment in the act was important to Nino, so whatever her personal feelings about the redundancy of it, it was important to her by proxy.

**_Nino, you’ve been stuck with me since lycee_ ** , she reminded him gently.  **_Ring or no ring._ **

**_But_ ** , she added with a smile.  **_I’m a fantastic actress and I promise I’ll give you your movie-magic proposal moment_ **

**_Remind me how I ended up with you again?_** His response came, reading in a fondly exasperated tone.

**_Sheer luck and a bizarre zoo incarceration :)_ **

Nino sent a smiling face back before changing back to the topic at hand.

**_How much time until you leave for PIE?_ **

**_A few minutes_ ** , she admitted. **_I’ve been on the plane for a while_ **

**_I figured_ **

**_I still miss you_ ** .  **_Next time, I’ll actually be getting on the other plane_ **

**_If you had set your mind to come, there would be no stopping you. I wouldn’t bother to even try_ **

Alya smiled at her phone,

**_Good, as long as we’re clear_ **

**_Call me when you get there_ **

**_Yes, sir_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_I love you, too_ ** , she typed. **_Even though you refuse to let me come tell you so in person._ **

Nino sent an annoyed face, but she wasn’t done.

**_I’m just so unwanted :(_ **

**_Believe me_ ** **,** his response appeared.  **_Nothing could be farther from the truth_ **

**_Oh? Do tell ;)_ **

His typing bubbled hesitated **_,_ ** before a wink emoji appeared teasingly on the screen.

**_Call me when you get to St. Petersburg, Alys_ **

**_Spoilsport_ ** , she responded, her eyes catching the flight attendant as she started to make her way down the aisle, no doubt beginning to instruct them to turn their phones to airplane mode.

**_It’s a good thing you’re so cute_ ** , she continued in a hurry.  **_Otherwise I’d have tired of your antics long ago_ **

**_Yes. Thank god for my devilishly good looks and charm_ **

**_Who said anything about charm?_ ** She asked, blinking innocently at her phone as if he could see her facial expression through it.

**_My girlfriend. Do you know her?_ ** He wrote. **_Tall. Red hair. Loves to mock me?_ **

**_Great ass?_ **  She typed back, just as the attendant passed and gave her the stink eye for not heeding her ‘shut off and store’ warning.

**_The best_ **

**_You lucky boy_ ** , she risked one last message, catching his response just as she went to switch off her service and the plane began to move. 

**_Don’t I know it ;)_ **

 

~*~

 

Nino looked at the monitor to confirm the flight one more time before finding somewhere to sit and wait. He let an exhausted sigh release from his body as he settled into the cool metal bench and let the familiar sounds of travelers calm him even as his fidgeted with the small ring circling his pinky.

Airports had always been a comfort to him. Even in his earliest memories, they were a constant. What started as multiple trips a year to visit family abroad had evolved into his roaming lifestyle, and throughout it all, airports were a constant. No matter where you were, whichever culture and whatever language, airports all felt the same. There was a familiar logic and atmosphere to the transit hubs, and Nino had always felt at home on these cusps between worlds. 

In the last few years, airports had taken on even more meaning to him. They represented the worst and best moments in his life. So many times, in the stark fluorescent light and gleam of over-polished tile, he’d watched her walk away from him. His only consolation was knowing that months later, he and airports would once again be on good terms, because as many times as he’d watched her walk away from him, Alya would always walk towards him once more. Nino never had any doubt that she’d be back. Alya always came back to him, and he to her. No matter how long they were apart, or how far they traveled, they anchored each other.

People often viewed the depth of their relationship with incredulity. How could people who were apart so often  _ truly _ have anything lasting and stable? Even his best friend looked at them with confusion at times. While Adrien was the last person to question their dedication to each other, he often wondered how Nino could stand being away from her so long. His dude was on edge after only a week away from his home and his wife. Nino and Alya’s far-flung relationship was probably Adrien’s nightmare, and a part of Nino understood where he was coming from. 

He’d be lying if he said he preferred the long absences of his other half, but it didn’t throw him into anxiety like it did Adrien. Alya had a passion just like he did, both of them chasing dreams and music and stories wherever they called. It was such a large part of what made them who they were as individuals, sacrificing it for the sake of being in the same geographical location had always seemed frivolous. 

And while they both had plans to settle one day--or at least, to control their careers enough to be vagabonds together--even if it stayed like this forever, Nino wouldn’t trade it for a stationary life with anyone else. A week by Alya’s side was worth an eternity with anyone else, and despite her teasing, he knew she felt the exact same way. Nino may not always know what city he would live in next, or when the music would call him, but if there was one thing he was forever sure of, it was her. Alya was his home. Wherever he traveled, he knew she held half his heart, a beacon guiding him to wherever she was should he ever find himself too weary of his roaming. 

Which, currently, happened to land him in St. Petersburg.

When the owner of a franchise of clubs had approached him about a month-long gig in Russia the week before, Nino wasted no time jumping at the opportunity. His current location had certainly given him exposure over his months there, but he had tired of living his life with the constant possibility of being dropped from the schedule. They contracted him weekly, which wasn’t unheard of in the industry, but after being a regular for two months, Nino had expected some confidence to be reflected in an actual contract. It wasn’t. While he was prepared to finish out the three month engagement they had agreed on verbally, when he was offered the opportunity to move along two weeks prematurely, he felt no remorse about informing the club about his change of plans. He’d appreciated his run, and had secured multiple invitations from talent hunters of other cities while there, but the owners had never felt the need to formally bind him to stay the length, and therefore put their money where their mouth was. Which made it all the easier for Nino to jump at the opportunity that would take him to where he truly wanted to be. And to whom he truly wanted to be with. 

A week later he was in St. Petersburg.

A gush of air announced the opening of the automatic doors leading out from the international baggage terminal, and Nino was instantly on his feet. The St. Petersburg airport wasn’t busy in the early afternoon on a Saturday, but Nino would have found her had she been one in a crowd of thousands. Hair knotted in a long braid that fell in an escaping tangle over her shoulder and rucksack secured to her back, Alya walked through the doors in a huddle of other passengers, nose already pointed at her notebook as she prepared for her next piece. As convincing as her promises to drop it all and come find him in Vienna would have been to anyone else, Nino knew better. Nothing could keep her from a story for long, especially not one she’d been preparing for over six months. A decade of growing up by her side, and nothing had changed that. 

Which Nino was grateful for, otherwise her impulse earlier would have turned his carefully planned surprise into a unfortunate missed connection. 

Nino smiled as he tried to catch up, watching her artfully weave her way around other travelers, eyes never once leaving her notes as she made her way towards the exit. Alya only stopped when the sliding doors opened and a rush of winter air reminded her she certainly wasn’t in Tangier anymore. Tucking her book under her arm, she reached to pull gloves out of her pocket, one falling behind her, directly where his feet had just come to rest. He snapped down to get it and was waiting as she turned to look for the lost article. 

Eyes scanning the floor first, Nino tried not to laugh at the comical nature in which her gaze froze as they reached his boots--the same ones she’d bought him for Christmas last year--before shooting to his face. He didn’t even had the chance to speak her name before Alya was in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair as she wedged her face against his neck and Nino took his first easy breath in a month. Yes, they had no qualms about living apart, but that didn’t negate the fact that the shape of her pressed against him was something  his body mourned like a missing limb when she was gone. She wasn’t necessary, but his life was better when she was in it. Only in her presence, did he feel truly whole. 

Just as he closed his eyes, savoring her nearness at last, the love of his life and other half of his heart pulled away and deftly punched him in the arm.

“ _ Don’t, Alya _ ,” she glared at him, her voice deepening in the approximation of a man’s. “ _ You need to go to St. Petersburg, Alya.” _

“Is that supposed to be me,” he grimaced, adjusting his glasses but not avoiding her gaze. Even annoyed, he didn’t want to miss a second of her. 

“You’re a little shit, you know that? I can’t come to Vienna, but you can drop everything and come to St. Petersburg?” 

Alya planted her hands on her hips, but didn’t move away when he stepped forward, grabbing her one bare hand and beginning to slip her dropped glove over her fingers. Her nails,  green the last he’d seen her, were now a muted orange. Still chipped at the edges. Always chipped at the edges. 

“We both know, had you really intended to come to Vienna, I would have had an Alya on my doorstep, not one texting me  _ what ifs _ ,” he started, slipping her fingers one by one into the glove even as she pouted. “Besides, I was already here when you texted. You were about to ruin the surprise.”

“Because I love surprises,” she grumbled, but he gave her a pointed look. “Okay, fine. I like  _ you _ surprises.”

He smirked, finally having the the glove securely on her left hand, Alya still completely unsuspecting. 

“How about one more  _ Me _ surprise?” Nino asked, lowering to one knee before her and watching as Alya’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Wha--Nino--”

“Alya Charlot Cesaire,” he began, trying not to laugh at the way her eyebrows shot up in surprise and eyes started to dart around the now-empty arrivals gate.

“Now?” She squeaked and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Now,” he confirmed. “I’ve spent too long waiting for the perfect moment, wanting to give you all the magic you deserve, but every moment with you is miraculous. Good, bad, near or far, you are the home I come back to time and time again. You make my life indescribably brighter, simply by existing. Would you do me the honor of calling me your husband?”

Alya’s eyes shone with unshed tears as she lifted a hand to cup his cheek.

“Dammit, Nino,” she whispered, a single tear tracking down her face as her lips tipped upwards. “I’m supposed to be the level-headed one in this relationship, and here you are turning me into a complete sap.”

“So, that’s a yes?”

“Of course, that’s a yes, you goof,” she rolled her eyes with a laugh, her hands grasping his collar and pulling him back up to standing. “Now are you going to kiss me, or--”

Nino wasted no time, cradling her head in his hands. His lips seeking hers through their pair of ridiculous smiles, and just barely managing some approximation of a kiss.

“Jesus Christ,” he tried to grumble even as his shoulders shook with laughter. “Will you stop smiling? I’m trying to kiss my fiancé, here.”

“Oooo, fiancé?” Alya wiggled her eyebrows but held up her left hand. “Such a fancy title, and yet...I don’t see the hardware to back it up.”

Nino lifted an eyebrow, and, with a swift tug, deftly dislodged the very glove he’d put on her hand minutes before. 

“Oh, no?”

Alya looked at her hand and gasped, her face dissolving into true shock now as she took in the diamond and topaz ring sitting in place of his old class ring. The same ring Alya had admired over a decade ago at the first family gathering he’d brought her to. The same ring his grandmother had given him when he turned eighteen...and reminded him to use yearly. 

“You sneaky bastard,” she cursed, shaking her head with a smile. “You really did it.”

“Gave you a movie-magic proposal?”

“Made me fall even more in love with you,” she replied instead. “And people think I’m the overachiever.”

“I’m only an overachiever when it comes to you,” he grabbed her hand, still suspended in shock between them, and placed a kiss to her palm. “My fiancé is a hell of a woman. It takes a lot to keep her on her toes.”

“So what you’re saying is,”she walked her fingers up his chest as he stepped forward. “I now  _ officially  _ get an eternity of Nino surprises?”

“If you think you’d be okay with that,” he shot back.

“ _ Okay _ with it?” Alya smirked, her hands having reached his chin to angle his face closer to hers. Her lips caught his in a searing kiss that shot through his body like molten lava, his knees slackening as her arms encircled his neck before she pulled away, breathless. 

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> 6 months later, and I'm finally editing my fics from the summer -_- But it is only fitting that I start off the year with a DJWifi <3 and give our favorite best-friends-turned-best-couple some love.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
